


Ready... Action: Men in a Movie

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jae is also an actor, Jae wants to meet Younghyun but it would be awkward as hell, M/M, Sungjin and Wonpil are married, Wonpil is his hypeman in more ways than one, Wonpil wants Younghyun to meet his brother-in-law, Younghyun is an actor, but in a little different category
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: When Brian told Wonpil, his best friend, that he’d like to play in an action movie, this was not what he expected.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is...  
> Happy May 1, I guess?
> 
> Ten days left, I don't know what to do with myself anymore, so here is another short something.

Alcohol is not good for you, kids. Younghyun learned his lesson on everyone’s behalf. He knew that once he drinks more than necessary, his mouth goes and goes until there is nothing left to say. Same happened last week, when during his self-pity party Younghyun mentioned how useless he felt. He always wanted to be an actor, but he ended up in CFs, which, to be quite frank wasn’t his dream at all. He wanted to make it big, but in his own eyes he was just a big loser - almost jobless, sad and single.

It’s one of those Friday nights again, when he’s drowning in self pity.

“Stop saying things you don’t even mean.” Wonpil slurs. “We both know you’re incredibly talented, you just didn’t meet the right people yet.” 

Younghyun squints his eyes at his friend and leans way too close to inspect his friend. “Then introduce me to someone, Mr. manager.” He tips an almost empty bottle of soju to take another gulp. He has given up using the small soju glass after the third bottle, now being on his sixth. Drinking straight from the bottle seemed like a far better solution.

“Introduce you to…?” Wonpil snatches the bottle from the other and gulps down the rest, shaking it a little above his mouth not to leave even a drop to waste. “Shit, do we have more?”

“ _I_ have, but you’re not getting any.” 

Wonpil pouts, trying to act cute and Younghyun just shivers with disgust at the act.

“Don’t get me wrong Pirrie, I just don’t want your husband to nag at me.” Then, as if he suddenly remembered an important fact, he crosses his arms and leans back on the couch. “Also you need to get me some job first.” He starts making finger guns at Wonpil suddenly. “Some action movie, where I’d be able to show my true potential, you know? Something full of action. Something that makes the audience sweat.”

Wonpil giggles, but his smile falters when he notices his phone lighting up with incoming call. “Oh no. Jinnie’s here.” 

“What? He’s here early…" Brian glances to the clock, almost 2am. "Oh shit, it’s that late already?” 

Wonpil stands up, his legs wobbly, hair dishevelled after he ran his hand through it way too many times during the evening. Cheeks rosy pink. “How do I look? Will he notice?” 

Younghyun stands up to inspect his friend. He sniffs around Wonpil’s face which makes him squirm uncomfortably. “You reek of alcohol.”

Wonpil squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. “Will hear a mouthful on my way home…” 

“More like you’ll have a mouthful. I still don’t get what Sungjin finds so sexy about you being tipsy.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Wonpil wiggles his brows and starts collecting all his stuff, before turning around to give Younghyun a brief hug. “At least I have someone to satisfy my needs, Hyunnie.”

“Who said I didn’t?” Younghyun protests as they are on their way to the front door.

Wonpil opens the door, coming face-to-face with Sungjin, who didn’t look surprised to see Wonpil in such state. Sungjin nods at Younghyun in greeting, extending his hand for his husband to take. “Jerking off to Jae Park-” Sungjin starts to cough and Wonpil is there to pat him on the back, albeit not even trying to help that much. “Porn is not someone, you need a real person. Not just…” He gestures to Younghyun’s hands. “Those.”

Sungjin is back to his serious expression, although really red in the face, his eyes jumping from Wonpil to Younghyun. “I’m not sure I needed to know this… that image in my head is so vivid.”

“I bet that isn’t something you want to imagine, Jinnie.” Wonpil laughs and then pulls Sungjin over to their car, waving exaggeratedly to his friend who still stands frozen by the door.

Once Sungjin somehow manages to get Wonpil into the car and put his seatbelt on, he waves to Younghyun, tells him that they’ll see each other soon.

Once he’s inside, Younghyun plumps down on his couch looking at the mess around him. He’s been deprived of many things lately. One of them being a stable partner, so he had to do certain stuff by himself. The only mistake he made was that he mentioned his porn preferences _once_ and Wonpil’s been teasing him about it ever since.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s Sunday morning and Younghyun has been trying to prepare something to eat when he gets message from Wonpil.

**Wonpil ParKim**

Hope you don’t have plans this afternoon. Come over for dinner, okay? 9.23am

You gotta come, Sungjin’s brother is coming, you need to finally meet. 9.23am

Yah, are you still sleeping? 9.47am

Younghyun rolls his eyes at the urgent tone of the texts. Sure, he usually wouldn’t say no to food, he never does. But seeing this for what it actually is, he just has to refuse. It’s been ages since Wonpil tried to get him together with Sungjin’s brother. Younghyun was thankful for the thoughtfulness of his friend, but he didn’t feel like it was a good idea. Sungjin was a good guy and Younghyun was sure his brother wouldn’t be any different although he never met him. Attending family dinners just to meet him, however, seemed like a stretch to him.

So he starts typing his reply.

9.52am Sorry, but my parents are coming over today. Maybe another time?

He gets a reply from Wonpil almost instantly.

**Wonpil ParKim**

Are they really coming? 9.53am

You’re not just making this up, are you? 9.53am

All of you can come, we have enough food for everyone :) 9.53am

Pretty please? :))))) 9.54am

  
  


9.56am Mom already made plans for us, I’m sorry. 

Although it is a blatant lie, Younghyun hits send. His parents visited two weeks ago, and they don’t plant to visit anytime soon, as far as he knows. But the prospect of watching Netflix alone on Sunday evening seemed way better that trying to act like he wants to get to know Sungjin’s brother just because he’s… well, Sungjin’s brother.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Liar.” Wonpil huffs after reading the last text from his friend.

“What? He declined again?” Sungjin turns to look at his husband for a second and turns back to chopping the vegetables for what seems like a dinner for only three now.

Wonpil nods and sits in a chair next to his brother-in-law by the kitchen island, joining him in watching Sungjin cook. “I thought maybe he’d come this time? He said his parents are coming over, but they visited not long ago.”

“Maybe they decided to visit him again. You mentioned he’s an only child, right?” Sungjin’s brother says, his voice laced with something that sounds like hope to Wonpil. 

  
  
  


He started to feel bad for his brother-in-law. They usually spent Sunday’s together like this, but Wonpil thought about asking Younghyun to come over today. He’s been on the mission to get those two loners to meet for years. But Younghyun seemed to be against the idea. Today’s reply only confirming what Wonpil already knew. Every time Wonpil mentioned something about Sungjin and his brother, his friend would change the topic or simply listen without adding to the conversation.

From time to time, Wonpil wonders if his friend thought Wonpil wanted to get them together just because his brother-in-law is desperate or just really unsightly. None of that was true. He wasn’t desperate, in fact, there were many people following him around, but he was never interested in them. He was quiet and liked his peace, people around him were all noisy, not his style. 

Wonpil looked over to the tall man sitting by his side. Glasses almost slipping down his nose, his hair a blond mess eyes still droopy. Guy’s been working overnight again, the bags under his eyes prominent. Yet, even seeing him like this, Wonpil couldn’t say he wasn’t handsome. Good genes ran in the family, after all.

He’ll try to get them to meet again. 

Somehow… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter no.2 in which Younghyun (although unvillingly) finally meets Sungjin's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two guys!!
> 
> 4 days left until the comeback, so excited for this one. They teased us so good this time around, huh? 😭😭
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know how (if) you liked this. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone. 🥰

Younghyun doesn’t know what he expected from his friend, but this was certainly not it. When he mentioned that he wanted to star in an action movie in front of one and only Kim Wonpil, he had no idea where it may lead. But, honestly? Younghyun feels sorry for his own ass at the moment, huge mistake getting drunk that night, even bigger mistake even mentioning anything to Wonpil. 

One of the staff members runs right past them, he’d bump right into Younghyun if he wouldn’t step aside just in time. Everyone is in hurry, preparing for the shoot. Younghyun gulps and hopes he’ll be able to run for the hills sooner than the actual shoot starts, he is not really sure he wants to watch this live, for more than one reason. 

He feels strong need to complain to his friend, and so he does. But not before one thought pops up in his mind - how in the world does Wonpil know about this place? Forget it, how is it possible that they’re actually here? That would mean he knows someone who works here. He never pegged his friend for such person. 

He turns over to look at his friend. Wonpil has a thoughtful look on his face and keeps looking around and peeking at his phone from time to time as if he was waiting for someone to call. He turns to face Younghyun as soon as he realises that he’s been staring. “What?” 

“Pil, I said action movie… this...” He gestures around the set. One king sized bed in the middle of a box that looked like a bedroom with cameras arranged in all different angles all pointing to that one single piece of furniture. “This is porn. I’m not going to have sex for money. Not in front of all these people, not ever.”

“This, my friend, is ninety minutes full of action.” Wonpil wiggles his brows. “Plus you haven’t even met your partner in crime yet-” Wonpil suddenly becomes quiet as he notices something behind his friend. His mouth stretches into a huge grin. “Ah, there he is.” He whispers and shoots his friend thumbs up, before practically running away. Younghyun just raises his brows at the action, he cannot say he’s surprised, because it’s Wonpil he’s talking about, but something about the action makes him wonder just what exactly made him act that way.

So he turns around. Huge mistake, because he bumps straight into someone’s chest. His first instinct is to jump back quickly, so he does. But looking up and seeing who that person is blood rushes to his face. 

His mind full of dirty images, scenes which he usually recognized this person from.

_ Be a good boy for me. Ugh- you’re doing so good baby. _

“Oh? Are you the new guy?” The voice greets him and Younghyun is in a state of shock. His voice sounds so different in real life.

In front of him, in all his glory, one and only Jae Park. Tall, blond, with milky white skin, bespectacled and dressed in hoodie, sweatpants, his look underlined with black slippers worn with white socks. The one and only Jae Park that Younghyun usually jerks off to when he’s having a hard time. The only difference is that the man has a bit more clothes on than usual.

“Yes. That would be me.” He mulls over what he just said. His brain is not working correctly, this is not what he’s here for. “Actually no, I’m not the new guy. No.” But he shamelessly extends his hand to the other anyways . “Kang Younghyun, nice to meet you.” 

To hell with it.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jae-” He shakes Younghyun’s hand but doesn’t get the chance to finish his introduction.

“Park. I know.” He says, only then realising what he’s done and how or rather why he could possibly know Jae’s name.

Smirk that appears on Jae’s face is nothing short of devilish, but what Brian finds even more endearing is the flush on Jae’s pale cheeks. “I assume you’ve done your research before coming here?”

Younghyun, too, blushes at the question.

Wonpil, who just so happens to walk past them at that moment feels embarrassed on behalf of his friend. He stops to drop one comment that makes Younghyun want to dig up a hole in the ground and wait until his life is over. “Research my ass... More like lonely friday nights.” 

Brian kept hoping Jaehyung overhead, but no such luck. “Is that so?” Blond man looked at Wonpil with a wicked smile. “Your friend has some good taste, huh?” 

“I wouldn’t say so, seeing all his past relationships.” Wonpil outright laughs.

“For real? And you call yourself a friend?” Brian groans and palms his face. “Why do you have to embarrass me in front of…. Actually, I changed my mind. I can’t do this. It was nice meeting you, but this is it. Also… Wonpil, you’re fired. As a friend, of course, I still need you as my manager.” He bows to Jae and without saying anything more, he stomps away. Disappearing behind the heavy doors of the studio. 

It was a tough decision to make, but Younghyun decides it’s the best one. Wonpil was probably never serious about this job, and seeing the set with his own two eyes, Younghyun became anxious. 

Multiply it by the nervousness because of certain Jae Park. He expected all kinds of things, but having that one person in front of him, talking to him, looking at him - he didn’t know how to feel. 

Guilty would probably be the best description. He watches porn that the person he just met stars in, he pleasures himself while watching Jae on the screen. 

He feel disgusted with himself. Never in his life will he be able to look into Jae’s eyes again. Not that they’ll ever meet again, though.

Brian walks down the busy street, completely lost in his thoughts. For now, he has to be content with what he achieved as an actor, because no one else wants him at the moment and that one small bit of hope he had when he walked into that studio thinking it was a  _ real  _ job that Wonpil got him, was gone. Not that it wasn't a real job, gosh, even his though are a huge mess, just like his whole life.

Why has he always been such a loser? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did you have to embarrass him like that?” Jae frowns at the shorter man. “This whole prank might be too much.”

“Listen, I know him better than anyone, and believe me, he’ll be fine, he's a big boy. He finally needed some rest from constantly hunting for roles, he needs to get his mind off things, change of air, you know?” Wonpil nudges the other with his elbow. “Quite honestly, I thought he would protest more, but the moment he saw you-” Wonpil fans his face with his hand. “-room got hotter and humidity went over the roof.”

“What humidity, jeez, Pil stop saying things like these, it doesn't suit your character. Also why don’t I have the same effect on you?” Jae muses, smile tugging at the corner of his otherwise frowning lips.

"Brian has hots for you, well, the  _ you  _ that you show at work, meanwhile I'm whipped for that handsome man over there, you hardly compare." Jae gasps in fake offence and looks to where his younger brother, Sungjin, is standing chatting with the crew members. 

The two brothers arrived early in the morning together, while Wonpil went to pick up his friend. It felt more convenient, since Jae will be, once again spending night at Sungjin's and Wonpil's place. These past few months weren't the best for him, and he felt like he needed to be close to someone, talk to someone… and what better choice was there than his own brother?

The two of them slowly start to move in Sungjin's direction as Wonpil continues his explanation. "I tried introducing the two of you before. You remember those countless movie or dinner nights we had planned? It was always either your or him that cancelled because of other schedules. This whole prank was my best shot at finally getting the two of you to meet."

Jae pauses in his steps, his mind flashes to last Sunday, when Younghyun made it clear he had no intentions to meet. He might have given an excuse of 'my parents are coming over' but Jae knew better than that. He tried to reason with his brother-in-law, because he didn't want Wonpil to feel bad, but Jae knew rejection when he saw it.

He knew he was useless outside of his job, his personality probably never good enough to lure people to even meet him. Wonpil said numerous times that he told his friend about Jae, about him being a nice and sensitive guy, who happens to be single.

Jae has this theory, that people like bad guys better than the nice ones. That the ones he plays in his roles are more appealing than his actual self. That would explain him being single for several months, after four short-lived relationships that failed because 'You were not what you seemed to be'.

Jae's shoulders sag at his thoughts. He turns to face Wonpil before they have a chance to reach Sungjin. "Why didn't you simply tell him you know me?"

"How do you go about that? 'You know what? I know your favourite pornstar personally. Actually, he's my brother-in-law'" Wonpil wiggles the hand with his wedding band in front of Jae's face. "You don't always go around telling people these things."

"Ah, here is my beautiful husband." Their conversation gets interrupted when Sungjin approaches, wraps his arm around Wonpil's slender waist and pulls him close for a short kiss.

Jae makes a disgusted face. Why do they have to be lovey-dovey 24/7? It's been over two years since they got married, this phase should be over by now. Don't get him wrong, he's more than happy that Sungjin found someone compatible (unlike Jae), but for them to rub their perfect relationship in his face is sad. That's probably why Wonpil is so keen on him and Younghyun hitting it off, but given the circumstances, it's highly unlikely. That guy, even today, ran far far far, to get away from Jae. Or Wonpil, not much difference. Point is, he's gone.

"What? I don't have a problem with kissing people, unlike you." Sungjin laughs at his brother's face full of discomfort. 

"I kiss people as well." He protests.

"There is difference between kissing and showing your tongue down someone's throat during sex, Jae." 

"Is that so?" Jae plays dumb. "Then I guess I really didn't kiss anyone for ages. Who'd want a relationship with someone like me anyway?" 

"Did you meet Younghyun?" Sungjin asks and Jae knows that in the weirdly functioning brain of his younger brother, Jae's complaint about being single and Younghyun being single as well, go together. So it's only natural he asked about their meeting.

"Yeah, well. We introduced each other, and then he left… because your beautiful husband right here embarrassed the hell out of him."

Sungjin leers at his husband. "Don't tell me you mentioned he jerks off to Jae's movies."

Wonpil has to roll his eyes. "Funny how you're judging me, while you just said it yourself in front of Jae as well." 

Jae has had enough and leaves the couple alone, he needs to cool down a bit, or rather his face that has gotten way too red from the images in his head of Younghyun touching himself.

He shakes his head. This was disgusting, they met for the first time and his thoughts were already running wild. He's sure that Younghyun likes Jae for being the  _ pornstar Jae _ , anyways. Who'd want depressed Jaehyung who comes with loads of emotional baggage?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jae sits down on the old sofa that he knows too well. It has seen and heard more than enough - Jae vaguely remembers screwing numerous faceless bodies on this one. It made a great prop for a while and now ended up thrown out in the corridor, clear of all evidence, of course.

Jae rests his head back, closing his eyes. 

To tell the truth, he heard a  _ lot _ about Younghyun. It was always Younghyun this, Younghyun that. He always wanted to meet the guy, but hearing Wonpil just now about the fact that his friend  _ knew  _ what Jae did for living, he suddenly didn't feel all that comfortable about the whole plan.

That was also the reason why the two of them didn't meet on his brother's wedding. Jae refused to come that time, which resulted in fight with his brother, but they settled in the end. Jae only came for a minute to congratulate them and left right afterwards like a wind. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. You never know what tastes people have, nobody has 'I watch gay porn' written on their foreheads, after all. He loved his brother and he didn't want people pointing their fingers at him because of Jae's poor life choices, because of Jae being unable to find a proper job, that would pay that well

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's Friday evening. Every other Friday, Younghyun would do his usual routine, but this week, he stayed away from his laptop, because he knew that if he opened it and loaded the usual page, a very familiar face would greet him.

So he just sits on his couch, mindlessly switching through the channels. National geographic seemed like the best choice, but he regrets it when he sees those disgusting frogs having more sexy time than him. That brings him back to the root of the problem he has on this wonderful Friday night. 

It has been two days since he last contacted Wonpil. Two days since Younghyun bothered to reply. Wonpil tried reaching out several times, but Younghyun refused to answer his calls and texts. 

His fingers found his phone by his side and without much thought he unlocks it, Wonpil's unanswered 'are you still mad?' 'Sorry if I went too far' and 'please call me when you'll be in the mood to talk'. To be honest, even now, he's on the verge of replying but that would defeat the meaning of being butt-hurt over Wonpil's words. He knew his friend was right about his past relationships, he had a 'pleasure' of meeting Younghyun's exes, so he only spoke from experience. Younghyun never had a relationship he could look back at with something other than disappointment. 

He had mixed feelings about the meeting with Jae. First of all, he's been star-struck, or rather crush-struck, if that's even a thing. Point is, he was surprised to see Jae stand in flash right in front of his own eyes. Younghyun always tells himself 'only if I met a guy like him' but seeing the real thing was hundred times better. Jae acted cocky, but the flush of his cheeks told Younghyun otherwise. He acted all confident, but Younghyun saw how he fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie. And to be quite honest, he finds that little difference between Jae and  _ the _ Jae, quite endearing, cute, even.

So he decides, right as he goes to sleep that night, that he'll surprise Wonpil with morning coffee, because they need to talk. It's been too long since he's visited his friend anyways and all those declined invitations only lead him to… well, inviting himself on his own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Younghyun has never been a morning person, yet he finds himself standing in front of the apartment door to his friend's place at 8am.

He debated with himself, about the right time, but ultimately decided that for Sunday, this is perfect time to torture him for what he did.

He rings the bell, nothing. He does so second time and finally hears shuffling and groaning on the other side. Steps approaching the door and then, the door opens for a split-second. Before he even has a time to recognize the person on the other side, the door slams in his face. 

Sound of hurried steps fading in the distance echoes behind the door. 

  
  
  
  


Jae rushes in the direction of the bedroom, although rushin in his current state could not be considered  _ rushing _ . His back was killing him, sleeping on the sofa for tree days in a row was not the best for his tall frame. 

  
  
  


"WONPILWAKEUPYOUNGHYUNISATTHEDOOR" He says in one breath upon entering the bedroom without bothering to even knock.

Once he discerns the scene in front of him, he covers his eyes with his hands and walks back. "HOW DO I ERASE THIS FROM MY MEMORY???" He hurriedly closes the door behind himself, split-second before Sungjin's slipper could hit him straight in the face.

Well, this woke him up.

But there is more pressing matter than erasing the scene from before from his mind. He has to be quick, there was nothing to cover himself with and it is something much needed since he is wearing his old khaki t-shirt and underwear only. He frantically looks around, urgent knocks sound from the door.

He notices paper bag from grocery store in the paper recycling box and gets a brilliant idea. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Younghyun almost didn't expect it, when the door suddenly burst open.

"Whoa." Is all he's able to let out at the sight. In front of him stand guy little taller than Younghyun himself, clad in only t-shirt and underwear with a paper with holes for eyes over his head. 

He looks over to the doorbell to double-check of he's at the right door. He is, if the  _ Park Wonpil & Sungjin  _ under the bell is anything to go by.

"Um…" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is Wonpil home?" 

Jae, for now, the paper bag guy nods his head and steps aside to let the other inside.

One thought, however crosses his mind - if this guy right here with that huge paper bag over his head is Sungjin's brother, as he suspects he is (who else would possibly stay overnight, Wonpil mentioned about him sleeping over from time to time) he did a good job when he refused to meet up before. 

What a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mySiroSiro)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mySiroSiro)


End file.
